What The Evidence Uncovers
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Nick and Warrick find an interesting tape starring our own Grissom and Sara!


Rating: R  
Pairing: GSR  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but I would if I could!  
  
  
WHAT THE EVIDENCE UN-COVERS  
  
" Hey Nick I was thinking, maybe if we looked at the elevator  
survallence tapes we might be able to find a suspect that matches  
our guys desciption."  
" Yeah, maybe."  
  
THE A/V LAB  
  
" Ok let the tape roll, lets start it from 7:00 AM."  
" Ok, here we go."  
  
A LONG 5 HOURS LATER  
  
Warrick was fast asleep when Nick saw something that totally woke  
him up, he paused it.  
" Hey Warrick look, holy shit man!"  
Warrick woke up.  
" Did you get 'em?"  
" No but look who it is."  
" Wow it's Grissom, I'm sure he rides elevators Nick."  
  
" Here let me rewind this for you, and you'll see what I'm talking  
about."  
Nick rewound the video and told Warrick to watch.  
  
As he pressed play Grissom was backing a woman into the elevator.  
Only his face was visible.  
Warrick watched as Grissom pressed the emergency stop button, and  
turned back to the woman with devilish grin.  
He walked slowly to her and slid the long red dress off of her  
shoulders and to the elevator floor.  
  
" Hey Nick maybe we should stop watching this?"  
" Yeah."  
Neither Nick or Warrick moved to stop the tape.  
Warricks eye's got wider as he saw more.  
Grissom ran his tongue down her neck and his teeth nipped her a few  
times causing her to moan.  
Her fingers quickly worked on getting his tie off and then on the  
buttons of his shirt and it quickly landed next to her dress on the  
floor.  
She then ran her hands over his smooth muscular chest.  
  
  
He smiled as she took off his belt and then his pants.  
He unclasped her bra and ran his hands over her now bare chest and  
then replaced his hands with his mouth.  
Her fingers tangled in his hair.  
Soon after they were both naked.  
He smiled as he backed her up into the wall and ran his hands up  
her legs and stopping at her thighs to lift her up.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and firmly grasped his  
shoulders.  
  
" Hey guys have you got a su..."  
" Oh my God is that Gil!" Catherines eye's were as wide as they  
could be and a pure evil smile on her face.  
  
Nick could only manage one word," Yep."  
" So who's the girl?"  
Warrick answered with a squeeky," Don't know, we cant see her face."  
" Well we'll wait and then we'll have some damn good blackmail on  
him."  
Then Greg walked in.  
" Blackmail on who?"  
" Oh, um nobody."  
They now had a group in the A/V Lab.  
  
Meanwhile the tape was still rolling and Greg had the misfortune of  
looking.  
Grissom thrust powerfully into her as their grunts, and moans  
filled  
the elevator.  
Then Greg practically yelled it."  
" HOLY SHIZ THATS GRISSOM!"  
The entire room answered him back with a ," SHH!"  
Then just as the woman was about to turn around Grissom walked into  
the room, and looked up at the screen.  
  
" Hey turn that damn thing off now Nick!"  
Nick jumped up and turned it off.  
" Give me that tape."  
" But it's.."  
" Now dammit!"  
Nick gave him the tape, and Grissom watched as they all left the  
A/V  
Lab.  
  
The he stormed to his office like a bat out of hell.  
When he got there he found Sara sitting on his couch with their  
case  
file.  
" Whats wrong Griss?"  
" Let me show you, come with me!"  
Grissom took Sara to the A/V Lab and when they got inside he told  
her to lock the door.  
She did as he told her, and when she turned around she asked him,"   
Whats your problem?"  
  
" This tape that I got from Nick and Warrick could have gotten me  
fired if they would have watched the whole thing!"  
" Why?"  
" Here watch!"  
Grissom uploaded the video and pressed play and Sara watched a very  
sweaty and out of breath Grissom and a very sweaty and out of  
breath  
her!  
" Jesus Griss where did they get this tape?"  
" They were looking for their suspect on the tape and ran across   
this!"  
  
" They only saw me though they never saw your face, so we're ok."  
Sara smiled.  
" The next time that you get one of those urges.."  
He smiled and grabbed her.  
" You mean to rip your clothes off and take you right there on the  
spot!"  
Sara smiled.  
" Yes, one of those urges then we might have to make sure there  
aren't any camera's!"  
Grissom blushed.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Sara walked up to Grissom and ran her hand up the back of his neck  
and then pulled his mouth to hers in a damanding kiss.  
Sara wasn't going to stop, she was going to make love to him right  
there in the A/V Lab.  
That was until someone knocked on the door, it was Catherine.  
" Hey Gil you in there?"  
  
" What Cath?"  
" Griss look you don't have to lock the door because your  
embarrassed about that tape."  
" I know, thats not why I locked the door."  
  
" Oh are you ok?"  
Sara couldn't help it and tried to muffle her laughter but she  
failed.  
" Oh are you busy in there?"  
" Um I'm working really hard on this one piece of evidence so I'll  
talk to you later Cath."  
" Ok, have fun with whoever she is."  
Without thinking Grissom replied.  
" Oh I will."  
Right after he said it he clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
After a few minutes he looked at Sara and said," Sorry."  
" Bout what, that was funny."  
He playfully hit Sara on the arm.  
" Hey shifts over, time to go home."  
  
Sara was walking to her car when she saw Grissom she walked up to  
him and said," Hey bugman shifts over why don't you investigate my   
crime scene?"  
He smiled," Well where's the scene?"  
" My bedroom?"  
  
Grissom smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into  
her ear," I would love to, but it might take a while, I love my   
work."  
Sara was confused, was he just talking about work or was he talking  
about her.  
  
He could tell she was confused and whispered," That means I love   
you  
Sara."  
Sara let a single tear fall down her cheek, and she turned around  
and hugged him.  
" I love you to Gil."  
After the hug he claimed her lips with him in a slow passionate  
kiss.  
  
  
Just as this was going on Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg were  
watching from the door.  
" So thats who he was with on the tape."  
They all smiled and left the couple alone.  
  
THE END  
  
Hey this was a shorter story, but mainly because I wrote it because  
I had an extra half hour before I had to leave to a big family get  
together.  
Hope you liked it! Feedback PLEASE!  
  
Thanks,  
Ash


End file.
